1996
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * A Hero's Tale * Den of Thieves * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 3 * Player's Option: Spells & Magic * Sages & Specialists * The Gates of Firestorm Peak * The Silver Key * Tome of Magic * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 1 * World Builder's Guidebook Birthright * Havens of the Great Bay * Legends of the Hero-Kings * Naval Battle Rules: The Seas of Cerilia * Player's Secrets of Baruk-Azhik * Player's Secrets of Binsada * Player's Secrets of Halskapa * Player's Secrets of Khourane * Player's Secrets of Stjordvik * Player's Secrets of Tuarhievel * The Book of Magecraft * The Rjurik Highlands * The Sword of Roele Dark Sun * Defilers and Preservers: The Wizards of Athas * Psionic Artifacts of Athas * The Wanderer's Chronicle: Mind Lords of the Last Sea Forgotten Realms * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Lankhmar * Lankhmar: The New Adventures of Fafhrd and Gray Mouser Monstrous Arcana * Eye of Doom * Eye of Pain * I, Tyrant Odyssey * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Savage Coast * Savage Coast Campaign Book * Savage Coast: Orc's Head Planescape * A Guide to the Astral Plane * Hellbound: The Blood War * On Hallowed Ground * Something Wild * The Planewalker's Handbook * Uncaged: Faces of Sigil Ravenloft * A Guide to Transylvania * Bleak House * Children of the Night: Vampires * Death Ascendant * Death Unchained * Forged of Darkness * Monstrous Compendium Appendices: Ravenloft I & II * Requiem: The Grim Harvest Tomes * The Rod of Seven Parts Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German * Alles über Humanoide * Elminsters Das Leben in den Reichen Planescape * Die Ewige Grenze * Monsterkompendium V * Planescape Rabenhorst * Das Festmahl der Goblyns * Schiff des Schreckens * Van Richtens Geisterhandbuch Vergessene Reiche * Vergessene Reiche Kampagnenset Adventure Maximum - 2nd Edition * Adventure Maximum Age of Empire * Age of Empire Ars Magica - 4th Edition * Ars Magica * Return of the Stormrider Bitume - 6th Edition * Bitume Blood Dawn * Blood Dawn Bloodlust - 2nd Edition * Chroniques Sanglantes BODGERS - Version 1.6 * BODGERS Bubblegum Crisis * Bubblegum Crisis Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition * Cthulhu for President 1996 * The London Guidebook 1920s * Horror's Heart: Tales of Terror Dreamlands * The Complete Masks of Nyarlathotep Castle Falkenstein * Six-Guns & Sorcery Champions - 4th Edition * Champions Deluxe * Foxbat Unhinged! * Heroic Adventures - Volume 1 Changeling - The Dreaming * Changeling - The Dreaming Dice * Kithbook: Trolls Chill - 2nd Edition * Unknown Providence Conspiracy X * Nemesis Conspirations - French * Al Amarja Cosmic Enforcers * Villains & Foes Cthulhu - German 5th Edition * Gail 1 * Osnabrücker Nächte Cyberpunk - 2nd Edition * Chromebook 4 * Rache Bartmoss' Brainware Blowout! Alternate Reality * Dark Metropolis Cyberpunk - French 2nd Edition * Chrome 3 Cyberpunk - German * Necrology - Auf Leben und Tod - Und darüber hinaus ... * Necrology - Nun Leg' ich mich zur Ruh * Necrology - Unsterblich auf Immer und Ewig * Tartort Night City Dark Fantasy * Arcane Law * The Campaign * The Main Rulebook Das Schwarze Auge - 3rd Edition * Das Land des Schwarzen Auges * Die Kreaturen des Schwarzen Auges * Lanze, Helm und Federkiel Deadlands - The Weird West * Deadlands * Independence Day * Marshal Law * Perdition's Daughter Dragon Storm * Coming of the Storm * Dragon Storm * Dragon Storm Booster Pack Dragonlance: Fifth Age * Heroes of Steel * The Last Tower Drakar och Demoner - 5th Edition * Dvärgar i Chronopia * Magi i Chronopia * Mörkrets Väktare * Svärd & Svartkonst * Vapen & Rustningar i Chronopia Earthdawn * Earthdawn Survival Guide * Magic: A Manual of Mystic Secrets * The Serpent River * Throal - The Dwarf Kingdom * Throal Adventures Earthdawn - German * Abenteuer in Parlainth * Der Weg des Adepten * Die Kreaturen von Barsaive * Dämonen * Parlainth - Die Vergessene Stadt. Ecryme * Itinérance Elric! * Atlas of the Young Kingdoms - Vol. 1: The Northern Continent * Sailing on the Seas of Fates Empyrium * Ecran * Empyrium - Livre Du Joueur * Empyrium - Livre Du Maitre Eon * Deluxe Eon * Eon * Eon * Spelledarskärm Epiphany * Epiphany Everway * Everway Companion Collector Cards * Spherewalker Source Cards * Spherewalker Sourcebook Evolution - Beta Version * Evolution Fading Suns * Byzantium Secundus * Fading Suns * Forbidden Lore: Technology * Gamemasters Screen and Weapons Compendium Feng Shui * Back for Seconds * Feng Shui * Marked for Death Forgotten Hunt * The Forgotten Hunt Gatecrasher - 2nd Edition * Gatecrasher GEM * People of Magic Guildes * Ecran * Guildes * La Halte Rouge * Le Loom * Les Carnets Pourpres * Les Venn'Dys GURPS * 3rd Edition ** Places of Mystery * 3rd Revised Edition ** Alternate Earths ** Dinosaurs ** Goblins ** GURPS Compendium I ** GURPS Compendium II ** GURPS Vehicles ** Ultra-Tech Martial Arts * GURPS Martial Arts GURPS - German Version 2.0 * Conan * Horror * Space Vampire: Die Maskerade * Die Maskerade HârnMaster - 2nd Edition * HarnMaster Core Rules Heavy Gear * Duelist's Handbook * Heavy Gear Technical Manual * Into the Badlands * Life on Terra Nova Hero System - 4th Edition * The Ultimate Mentalist Heroes & Heroines * The Maxx - "The Trouble with Julie Gone" Heroes Unlimited - 1st Revised Edition * Aliens Unlimited Hong Kong Action Theatre! * Hong Kong Action Theatre! Immortal * Dracul Source Book * Serenades - The First Book of Powers * The Shapeshifter's Manual In Nomine - Magna Veritas - German * Einfach Himmlisch In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas - 2nd Edition * La Cocotte-Minute - Sifflera Trois Fois Infinite Domains * Infinite Domains It Came from the Late, Late, Late Show - 2nd Edition * It Came from the Late, Late Show II Kult * Beyond the Boundaries * Heart, Mind & Soul * Kult Player's Companion * Purgatory Kult - German * Kult Spieler Handbuch Le Monde de Murphy * Le Monde de Murphy Légendes des Contrées Oubliées * Le Grimoire Mage - The Ascension - 2nd Edition * Beyond the Barriers - The Book of Worlds * Book of Crafts - Whisperers of Dissent * Celestial Chorus * Cult of Ecstasy * Hidden Lore * Horizon - The Stronghold of Hope * Mage - The Ascension Dice * Mage Tarot Deck * Technocracy: Void Engineers Magus - Die Erleuchtung - 2nd Edition * Magus - Die Erleuchtung Masterbook Bloodshadows * The Unnaturals Necroscope * The E-Branch Guide to Psionics Tales from the Crypt * Cryptic Campaigns * The World of Tales from the Crypt - Box * The World of Tales from the Crypt - Book Mechwarrior - 2nd Edition * Explorer Corps * Field Manual - Draconis Combine * The Periphery Mega - 3rd Edition * Contingences Mekton - 3rd Edition * Mecha Manual Vol. 2 * Mekton Wars 1: Invasion Terra * Mekton Z Plus Middle-Earth Role Playing - 2nd Edition * Arnor: The People * Southern Gondor: The Land * Southern Gondor: The People Midgard - 3rd Edition * Barbarenwut & Ritterehre * Drei Wünsche Frei * Ein Geist in Nöten * Hexenzauber & Druidenkraft * Smaskrifter * Verfluchte Gier Midgard - Abenteuer 1880 * Aus der Erde dunklem Schoß Miles Christi * Assassins Millennium's End - 2nd Edition * Terror / Counter Terror Mittelerde Rollenspiel - 2nd Edition * Der Dunkle Magier von Rhudaur * Ein Spion in Isengart * Kankras Lauer * Verrat in Helms Klamm Monster - Die Rebellion * Monster - Die Rebellion Mutant Chronicles - 2nd Edition * Beyond the Pale * Cybertronic * Ilian * Mishima * Mutant Chronicles * The Four Riders * The Second Seal of Repulsion Nephilim * Nephilim Gamemaster's Companion Nephilim - French 2nd Edition * Codex des Adoptés 1 - Le Bateleur * Codex des Adoptés 2 - La Papesse * Ecran * Les Arthuriades * Nephilim Nightbane * Between the Shadows * Nightbane * Nightlands Nightprowler * Atlas des Sept cités, tome 1 - Samarande * Aventures à Samarande * Aventures à Samarande II Of Gods and Men * GM's Screen * Of Gods and Men Outlaws of the Water Margin * Outlaws of the Water Margin Palladium Fantasy RPG - 2nd Edition * Adventures on the High Seas * Monsters & Animals * Old Ones * Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game Pelicar * Pelicar Pendragon - 4th Edition * Land of Giants Power Kill * Power Kill Raôul * D'AC Raôul Rêve de Dragon - 2nd Edition * L'Unirêve * La Ballade de Harpsichore Rolemaster - 3rd Edition * Castles & Ruins * Races & Cultures: Underground Races * Talent Law * Treasure Companion * Weapon Law: Firearms Rolemaster * Buch der Beschwörungen RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Proceedings in Malkionism * The Entekosiad * The Greatest Tournament in the World * The Meints Index to Glorantha * The Runequest-Con 2 Compendium Shaan * Shaan Shadowrun - 2nd Edition * California Free State * Portfolio of a Dragon: Dunkelzahn's Secrets * Rigger 2 * Shadowrun Companion * Shadows of the Underworld * Super Tuesday! * Threats Shadowrun - German 2nd Edition * Chrom & Dioxin * Cybertechnology * Harlekins Rückkehr * Megakons * Rigger Handbuch * Seattle * Virtual Realities Shatterzone * Hardwear and Softwear SOL * Man, Myth & Machine Space Gothic * Nachtstrom Star Wars - 2nd Revised Edition * Jedi Academy Sourcebook * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Star Wars - German * Die Rebellenallianz Storyboard * Storyboard Superbabes * AC Unbound! * Doomsday-Y * Game of the Century * Magical Addiction * Masked Men and Mystery Women Syndicate - 2nd Edition * Syndicate Tagmar * Império The D6 System * The D6 System The Guide to Adventure - Version 5.1 * Gamemaster's Handbook * House Rules Charts * Phase Sequence Chart * Player's Handbook * Reference Sheets * Survivalist Club #1 * Survivalist Club #2 * The Guide to Adventure * The Guide to Adventure Cards Alien Dawn * Cards * Gamemaster's Handbook * Non-Player Character Quick Name Tables * Player's Handbook * Reference Sheets The NC Role-playing and Combat System * The NC Role-playing and Combat System Thoan * Arwoor Time Lord * Time Lord Traveller - 4th Edition * 101 Plots * Aliens Archive * Central Supply Catalog * The Long Way Home * Traveller * Traveller TUGS * TUGS Underground * Steel Deep * Ways and Means Vampire - Die Maskerade - 2nd Edition * Wiener Blut - Wien bei Nacht Vampire - The Masquerade - 2nd Edition * Chicago Chronicles - Volume 1 * Clanbook: Lasombra * Clanbook: Setites * Giovanni Chronicles II - Blood & Fire * Prince's Primer Dark Ages * Book of Storyteller Secrets * Clanbook: Cappadocian * Storytellers Screen * Vampire - The Dark Ages Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Death on the Reik * Fire and Blood Webs Basic Gaming System - 2nd Edition * Web of Horrors * Webs Basic Gaming System Werewolf - The Apocalypse - 2nd Edition * Axis Mundi - The Book of Spirits * Shadow Lords Tribebook * Silent Striders Tribebook * Warriors of the Apocalypse Witchcraft * Witchcraft Wraith - The Oblivion * 1st Edition ** The Risen * 2nd Edition ** Buried Secrets ** Wraith - The Oblivion ** Wraith - The Oblivion Dice Generic Products * 3G3 - Guns! Guns! Guns! * An Infestation of Kobalds * Caves of the Accursed Wings * Dragon's Fountain * Dwarf Hold * Halls of the Coven * Ogre Smash! * Orc's Lair * Story Path Cards * The Forsaken Elves * Thieves Island Generic Products - German * Die Zeit ist aus den Fugen Category:Timeline